


Noises

by Yenneffer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Clone Wars era, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Gen Fic, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you deal with something as primal as war? How do you deal with yourself? Or with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noises

“My dear boy...”

“We can pretend...”

“Sir, our right flank’s been overwhelmed!”

“Now!”

“It... it hurts...”

“What are your orders, Commander?”

“As long as we don’t lose ourselves in that mayhem, we remain good people.”

“I need your help, son.”

“Anakin, you’ll lead the backup group. Captain and I will command the onslaught.”

“You should go back to the Temple, you shouldn’t be here now...”

“Skywalker, what is your report?”

“Is it just me, or are you really behaving like a mature person?”

“Don’t, please... _hurts_... Please...”

“Rescue? What use is your rescue to us? Look around, _Master Jedi._ There is nothing left here after your rescue!”

“I know you do all you can- no, I’m sure you’re doing much more that that, and I’m really proud of you, my boy. But there’s still so much to be done...”

“We don’t have a leave, Anakin. The Council...”

“You want to add something, Skywalker?”

“We’ve lost the signal, sir. I repeat: there is no signal.”

“The situation is- as usual- hopeless.”

“I love you.”

“Anakin, if you have to leave me behind to complete the mission, by the Force, you’ll do it!”

“Where’s mom?”

“If it is the Will of the Force, Anakin.”

“Stay away from me, you Jedi scum!”

“You’re powerful enough for me, Anakin. Always remember that: you’re enough to me.”

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this...”

“Why are you leaving us? You can’t! _You can’t!_ They’ll kill us! We’re all going to die... Stay. _Please!_ You... you have to!”

“You’re reckless as always. Why have you done this, Anakin?”

“Anakin, my congratulations on your victory... That was an amazing feat, my boy. I’m afraid if it weren’t for you...”

“Power is not everything. You know this, Padawan.”

“Are you ready to die, Skywalker?”

“Commander Skywalker! General Kenobi requests your presence immediately.”

“You’ll never get there on time. I’m sorry.”

“Master Kenobi doesn’t know your power. Trust me, there’s nothing to fear from using it. In saving people you... love. It’s only natural you wish to protect them; you’re loyal. I’m proud you call me a friend.”

“I am yours; whole of me. Every smile and thought is directed at you. I love you.”

“Mommy...”

“I don’t... want... die...”

“We all have to listen to the Force.”

“Skywalker, that was unforgivable. As a Knight of that Order, you need to learn to prioritise your goals. Am I making myself clear?”

“Mom, look! _Anakin Skywalker!_ Can we come closer? Please!”

“I’m afraid I don’t believe in the Will of the Force.”

“Save me from what?”

“Coruscant is well-defended, Anakin.”

“Troubled, you are. My help, do you need, hm?”

“Have you heard of the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?”

“Anakin, I know the strain you’re under is great... I’m sorry we’re putting this burden on you.”

***

_Why won’t they just shut up? Why can’t he have a moment of peace? How is he supposed to concentrate with that buzz in his head? Force, why don’t they leave him alone?_

Why should we?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
